User blog:WasteAnotherMinute/Ridiculousness Wiki Rules+Info
Hi! Welcome to Ridiculousness Wiki. I hope you'll all contribute as much as possible. Enjoy the wiki! There's just some guidelines we should go over, and then we'll be all set and ready to build our wiki! :) Rules ' 1. "Trolling" and vandalizing pages is prohibited. If you troll or vandalize a page you'll be banned for a miminum of 1 week, and a maximum of 1 year depending on the offense. ' ' 2. Cyber bullying isn't allowed. Harassing and/or offending a user is not allowed and will result in a ban. Shortest time 3 days, longest time 2 months.' ' 3. Becoming an admin is a '''privilege, don't misuse it. Do not ban users for longer than is allowed, don't ban users for no reason, and do not delete anything on this wiki unless told to. '''Admins who do this (and I hope they won't) will be banned for at least 1 year.' 4. Your account is personal. Don't hack accounts. It almost always results in the person who hacked the account using it in a bad way, and they often change the password so the person can not get their account back. Please, do not share your passwords and/or hack accounts. Depending on what you did with the hacked account, all users involved can be banned anywhere from 1 month to 10 months. ' 5. Use common sense. Don't tell people your home address, phone number or any other personal information. Your age, name (first only) and state is fine to give out. But giving out information as to where it is easy to find you in real life is not tolerated. 6. '''Don't spam others talk pages and/or mess with their user page. It will result in a ban of 1-3 months. ' '''7. Impersonation is not tolerated. Impersonating anyone through chat or general wiki will result in a ban of 3 months- 5 months. Roleplaying is not tolerated either but will not result in a ban, as it is not harmful but is still unwanted. ' ' ' ' ' ' Information 1. You can only be considered for adminship if you have 2,000 achievement points or more. You have to earn adminship by contributing. (The right way, not vandalizing pages). 2. The wiki will have a miminum of 5 admins and a maximum of 10. Only users on the leaderboard and with 2,000 achievement points or more are considered for adminship. 3. Chat admins have to follow the chat rules- no cyber bullying, giving out personal info, etc. They reserve the right to ban users from the chat who violate these chat rules. 4. Additional chat rules can be made by chat admins. Users should be aware of this. 'However, they have to be approved by the other chat admins.' ' 5. False information is a form of vandalizing. Adding random pages and/or false information/gibberish into pages wil also result in a ban.' ' 6. Users can enter any information into their user pages and blogs as long as it follows the wiki rules.' ' 7. GIF Wars, Survivor and other games are allowed. We want our users to have fun as well!' ' 8. Users can contact me or any admins if they have questions or would like to report an offense. ' Well, I guess that's it. Thanks for reading and enjoy the wiki! xoxo Category:Blog posts